Wolverine: Tales of Weapon X
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: A young half Faunus gave in and left the White fang, experemented on unjustly, General Ironwood gave him a chance to start over after his first trial was already done. Now with his adamantium claws as his weapon, he sets off to Beacon to become a hunter and reform himself into a society he doesn't understand. Rated M for caution reasons, r&r, hope everyone can enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

Volume 1 Chapter one: Thebegining

* * *

A facility underneath the kingdoms run by the secret branch of the military and led by General Stryker. The general in question is trying to create the ultimate weapon. It would be called: Weapon X. Now in a chamber room, machinery whirred to life as the final preparations are prepared. A man in a white uniform followed the General, he was the commanding general of the Remnant military; General James Ironwood.

"This had better be important, Stryker. I have work to do to prepare for the upcoming semesters at the academy." Ironwood said with an irate voice, his hands behind his back.

"Of course sir, I understand that you're on a busy schedule. I just felt that this is a day that you should witness. The birth of Weapon X." Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"What is Weapon X, and why haven't I heard any of this before now."

"Relax General, all in good time." Stryker looked to the officers by the door. "Bring in the subject." They did just that.

A young man not even seventeen was brought into the room, chained and bound wearing only prisoners rags. Ironwood looked to Stryker and grabbed him by the collar.

"What is the meaning of this? He's not even a full adult yet!"

"He was captured as a part of the white fang, only allowed in their ranks because of his half-Faunus blood which has…..gifted him with remarkable traits. His healing rate is so fast, I'm willing to bet my position that if we cut his head off that he'd just grow it right back. Increased senses as well." The young man was put into a tank filled with an unknown liquid, at least to the young man.

After the straps were tightened and he was lowered into the liquid, multiple needles pierced his skin. "What the procedure will do is graft his skeletal system with Adamantium." Ironwood looked at Stryker with an incredulous look.

"Adamantium, the same metal stronger than most if not all armor of the grimm? The strongest metal on this planet? That Adamantium?"

"Yes, yes, and yes sir. It's being super-heated and injected as we speak." A sudden thrashing drew both generals attention to the tank.

"Didn't you give him any pain killers!?" Stryker shook his head

"His body would go through them in a matter of seconds, believe me, we've tried." After a few minutes the thrashing stopped and the procedure was done. The boy's heart monitor began to flat-line. "No…don't you die on me boy, not now, not like this…."

One of the soldiers scoffed. "Well, what do ya know, it can die after all." Stryker and Ironwood lowered their heads until a beep was heard.

"Sir, the metal has grafted perfectly. His heart is starting back up." Stryker looked up toward the boy.

"Come on….don't give up." Slowly the heart monitor started beeping at a normal pace, Stryker sighed a breath of release.

"I want this project cancelled." Ironwood turned himself toward Stryker who stiffened up at the words. "Faunus blood or not, this project is inhumane. You're lucky that I didn't shut this down the moment I learned of it's details."

"Sir I-"

"No excuses Styker, this project will be shut down immediately or I will have you arrested for insubordination. Do I make myself clear?" All the lowly general could do was nod. "Good, I want that boy's history file on my desk ASAP and I want him in my office at 9 A.M. sharp, if he's late Stryker, it'll be your job on the line."

"Yes sir. Alright men, as soon as he wakes up, take him back to the holding room, Weapon Project X is disbanded as of right now." With a chorus of 'yes sir' everyone got to their duties. Ironwood left the facility with a large scowl on his face.

"No boy or man, human or Faunus, should have to have that happen. Stryker you imbecile, I can only hope that the lad isn't scarred for life because of all of this."

Hours later, Ironwood was in his office, looking over the statistics of the applicants for his school for future hunters and huntress. A knock on the door shook him out of his stupor.

"it's open…" He took a sip of his coffee as a young woman came in. the white coat and I.D. card signaled that she was an R.D. specialist.

"Sir, I have the papers that you asked for regarding Weapon Project X, I've also had the young man transferred to a holding cell that's a bit closer than his previous arrangements." She handed him several folders. The high general looked through the first one labeled Dossier.

"William 'Logan' Howlett, Half Faunus, orphaned….yikes. This kid has a pretty bad rap sheet. Was a member of the White Fang. He must've proved his Faunus blood to be able to get in. Has a tested I.Q. of 122, not bad for a man his age. I assume Stryker had him tested before the project began?"

"Yes sir, I personally administered the test, something tells me he was being lazy though so I estimate his actual I.Q. to be around 130 or so" James nodded and continued reading.

"He has a brother, do we have any information on him?"

"Name: Victor Creed, half-brother to William Howlett, he is a full blooded Faunus Wolverine type. Is a current member of the White Fang and holds the call sign of Sabertooth. Known for his vicious side and fighting streak, known whereabouts are unknown at this moment."

"I see…. Thank you for your work, dismissed." The woman gave a small bow and left. The general gave a sigh. "This is just one big mess isn't it." He opened up his scroll and started a message to an old friend of his.

"I have a young man in my custody right now, it's looking like he willingly turned himself in as a member of the White Fang, I'm going to offer him a chance to go to a school for hunters. If he accepts, I'll need to call a favor from you." send. Not even fifteen minutes later did a message arrive on his scroll, a reply from his earlier message.

' I see, if you're going to allow him the chance to try and get back into normal society, why not place him at your school, it'd probably be much safer there.'

"I've already thought of that, a normal transition back into society means being able to interact normally with people in his age group, I want to give that opportunity to him without having guards at his back every five minutes but also retaining a decent level of security until he's proven that he's made a complete transition." This message didn't take long to receive a reply.

' very well, send him to Vale if he accepts and I'll take care of the rest. If all goes as you'd like it too, then consider my debt to you paid.'

"Thank you" this time there was no reply.

* * *

As the morning hit its peak, General Ironwood stood facing a window in his office. A knock on the door made him look at his clock. 9 A.M. sharp. He smiled.

"Come in." the door opened and behind the general stood William in a simple white tank top, blue jeans and riding boots.

"I heard you wanted to see me." His voice was dull, like he didn't want to be there.

"William Howlett, former member of the White Fang. You turned yourself in, can I ask why?"

"I didn't want to see anyone else killed, simple as that. And for the record, I prefer to be called Logan." Logan crossed his arms in annoyance. the general turned and picked up his mug, taking a drink of the coffee that had been prepared earlier.

"What do you think about hunters?" Logan scoffed.

"I'd rather be a claw than a Fang. I left because I wanted to find a semblance of peace, to protect the ones that need it. I'm a monster so my best option was to turn myself in and let myself rot, instead they tried to turn me into a weapon and I couldn't do anything about it."

"That's where you're wrong, I have a proposition for you and I'd like for you to consider it at the least. If you at least try and make a transition back into normal society, I'll wave a pardon and allow you the chance to become a hunter. If you decline, well you can just go back to your cell and go with your initial plan. Either way, this is your decision and yours alone." Logan closed his eyes and put a hand through his wild brown hair, he sighed.

"I guess…it'd be a bit more exciting if I become a hunter. I'd like one more thing if I agree to this, nothing too big."

"If it's within reason…." James took a drink of his coffee as he sat down.

"Access to booze and cigars." The man choked on his drink as the request was made

"W-what? I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Access to tobacco and alcohol?" He coughed again.

"Yep, the booze runs right through me so I only get taste and no buzz. Tobacco doesn't do anything to me because of my healing rate. I've been smoking and drinking since I was 10." Ironwood sighed and began rubbing his forehead.

"God's grace us…..fine, but don't show off in front of people and don't try and get anyone hooked on your problems." Now he was rubbing his temples.

"You look like you got a bit of a headache there."

"Yes I do….So for affirmation, you've agreed to the proposition put before you, correct?"

"Yeah." The general sat down and pulled over some paperwork and started signing it, as he finished, he handed the paper to Logan.

"Print your name here and signature here." Logan did as told, reading it as he signed, nothing seemed out of place. An ink pad was put in front of him as well as he finished signing.

"For formality sake, I need your finger print next to the release signature." He pressed his thumb on the pad and then next to his signature. "Good, now your flight will leave in one hour, Prof. Ozpin has a room set up for you in Vale until the semester starts. Before you leave, you will need to have your picture taken for you're I.D. and gods help us….a special I.D. will also be given so you can attain your vice without hassle. My assistant will guide you to the Identification area. You're free to go, I hope that the best outcome comes from this decision Logan, I really do and for what it's worth, I apologize for Stryker and what he did to you."

"You're not the one that started the project, you got nothing to be sorry about. See ya later old timer." Ironwood sat back down and sighed again

"….I'm not that old" he pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"Sharon, do you think I'm old?" the woman on the other end sputtered a bit

"Um….that is to say…uh…..I'm sorry sir but I must return to my work, so many papers have to be filled and put away before the end of the day. Heh heh. ***click*"** the general groaned.

* * *

Logan had arrived in Vale two days earlier; now in a brown leather jacket added to his attire. Getting bored, he decided to go and walk around. It was almost nine o'clock, he saw a dust store that was still open and apparently very busy. He pulled out his Cigar case.

"Hm…only two left eh? Well, I guess I better stock up, dust stores usually have my brand in there." As he entered in the store, he walked up to the counter the man already there looked at him, as did several of the other people there.

"Can I get a pack of the King's roll cigars." Logan was obviously oblivious to the fact that the man had his hands in the air.

"We're actually out of that at the moment sir."

"Well damn….."

"YES!" everyone looked to the shouting and soon a suited man was sent flying through the window of the store. The man in a white suite pulled his cigar out and looked at the other men.

"Well…..get them." The other men tried to subdue Logan and a girl who was wielding a very oversized scythe….to no avail. Everyone that tried to grab her got knocked away with ease. Logan noted that she wasn't trying to kill anyone. Meanwhile, a guy was trying and failing to pick Logan up.

"Holy fuck kid, how much do you weigh?" Logan turned his head to him

"Not as much as your mom, that's for sure." He broke out of the grasp and grabbed the man by the head and smashed his own forehead into the henchman's.

"Um….do you mind if I go after him?" the shopkeeper just nodded dumbly.

"You're not going there alone." The girl turned to him. "The guy tried to have me tied up, I'mma kick his ass to the generals office and back." The girl nodded and they both climbed up the ladder. Upon reaching the roof, a gust started picking up, a Vtol had shown up and the man in a white suite had gotten in.

"Well red, mr. wild. I dare say that this is goodbye." The aircraft had begun moving away when a rock with a purple aura around it slammed into it. The two looked behind them to see a blonde woman in a white long sleeved shirt that left a small amount of her chest in view as well as a black skirt.

"Shit….hey, we got a huntress." The man moved to a different part of the craft while a woman in a red dress stood where he did, her face was blocked by shadows and only her glowing red eyes could be seen.

The woman in red conjured several fire balls and threw them at the three on the roof, the blonde woman caught them using her own power and sent them right back at her.

"Hey lady," the woman looked at him. "Can you vault me up there?"

"Are you crazy? That could very well kill you."

"Nah, Heaven won't be calling my name for quite a while, so can you or can't you?"

"I've got a feeling I'm going to regret this later." Logan started glowing purple and then was lifted into the air, then launched with great force. He took time during the mini-flight to ready his new weapon, Adamantium Claws.

Obviously startled by the oncoming assault, no one on the Vtol prepared a defense. With his claws at the ready, he slashed through the tail of the aircraft, sending it spiraling to the ground below. Unfortunetly, Logan had been over shot and ended up a few blocks away.

"You go search for him, I'll take care of the people in the aircraft. Meet back here with him as soon as you find him." the girl nodded before setting out down the road. the woman jumped from the building, using her power to cushion the fall.

"Well well, Roman Torchwick and ms…." The young woman in the red dress looked at the blonde woman.

"My name is of no importance."

"Very well, I'll call you jailbird for now." A few officers came in and put them under arrest. "Keep on high alert around Jailbird, I don't know who exactly she is or the extent of her semblance, do not I repeat do not lower your guard around her." the officers nodded and took them to the closest station in their district.

Red was almost to Logan, she saw him after the fourth block trying to get up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothin a few drinks won't cure." Red raised an eyebrow to that.

"You were pretty cool back there, my name's Ruby. What's yours?" Logan looked at her and then opened his cigar case, lighting one up and taking a slow drag of it.

"Logan. Did that lady give you any instructions after launching me?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, she wants us to meet back up with her." he blew a puff of smoke to the sky, Ruby cringed slightly at the smell.

"Alright, we may as well get the interrogation over with." She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's probably going to take us to a station, give us a reprimand and lecture before letting us go on our separate ways." He started walking back towards where the lady was. Unknown to them a man had just moved from the ally way, as if he were keeping an eye on one of them.

* * *

The two of them were definitely in a station, Ruby had a scowl and Logan was kind of kicked back. The lady, now known to them as Glynda Goodwitch was pacing with a scroll open in her hand going over the details of the fight.

"What you two did was very irresponsible and I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly. You put not only yourselves in danger but the populace as well."

"They started it!" Ruby shouted. Logan snorted.

"Whatever, people who aren't hunters, police, or military, wouldn't get involved. They're just not up to it. Besides, the worst I did was crack open some poor lunks skull and chop up a Vtol. Collateral damage was minimum from the crash itself, good aiming by the way." Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, if it were up to me, you'd both receive a pat on the back-" Ruby brightened up a bit before the lady gave her a harsh scowl and slapped her wand on the table. "and a hard slap on the wrist." Needless to say, Ruby was kind of sinking into her chair now. "It's not, and you both have someone that wants to meet you." She stepped away from the door and a lax man with silver hair and a green suit came into the room holding a plate of cookies and a mug of hot coffee.

"Ruby Rose…." He set the cookies down and leaned close to her "You…..have silver eyes. And you…." he looked towards Logan. "Must be William Howlett." Ruby looked at him.

"I thought you said your name was Logan."

"Logan's my middle name, and the name I prefer to be called by." That line was more sent to the man than Ruby. The man nodded.

"So miss Rose, where did you learn to fight like this?" He held out his scroll which was playing a replay of her fight against Torchwicks men.

"S-signal academy…." The man raised an eyebrow.

"They taught you how to wield one of the most deadly weapons available at Signal?"

"Well….one teacher in particular really." She took a cookie, not seeing any reaction, she began shoveling more into her mouth. The two looked at her but Logan thought that she must have a really impulsive sweet tooth.

"Hm…That's different, the only other scythe wielder I know of is a dusty old crow." Ruby looked up from the cookies

"daf ma uka ow" she swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Sorry….That's my uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he started teaching me and now I'm all like HOWAAAAAH! WITCHAAAAAAA" Logan gave a small chuckle and shook his head as she continued making karate sound effects.

"I see, So Logan, you've been awfully quiet there, why don't you explain how you've already healed from that nasty little crash of yours" He played the scroll again showing how Logan met a brick building face first and began falling through several of the local trees. Ruby and Goodwitch cringed at his injuries as he landed.

"I have some added benefits from being half Faunus. On my mom's side, pops was human. That's all I got to say."

"I see….Well Ruby, if you don't mind me asking, why is an adorable little girl such as yourself at an academy for Hunters and Huntress?" Ruby having recovered from the cringe of the video looked to the man.

"Well…I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" he deadpanned it, was he that bored? The man set his cup on the table and sat down opposite of Ruby.

"Well….yeah. I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. See, my sister's going there this year and she's going to be a huntress and our parents were hunters to, they always taught us to do the right thing so I figure why not make a career out of it ya know. Plus it's always exciting, the thrill of combat, the rush of adrenaline, oh but…only if you know you can win. No fun dying in a fight I'd think." The man chuckled.

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" Ruby started looking sheepish

"Prof. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Logan looked up

"So that's who you are, I was wandering when I'd meet you." Ozpin smirked.

"And now he wishes to speak. Given your circumstances I can understand why you'd like to keep to yourself Logan but let me warn you that we have a partnership program that goes on during the time your at the academy, you'll need to break away from your anti social nature at least a bit to keep your partner as a partner and not just as a mutual ally." He looked to Ruby with the same smirk.

"So…you wish to go to my school?" Ruby smiled

"More than anything." Ozpin looked to Glynda and then back to Ruby.

"Well….Okay. I expect good things from you two, so both of you be ready to leave in two days." Ozpin got up from his seat and left.

"Come on, I'll get you two signed out." Glynda led them to the front desk. As soon as they got signed out, they got ready to part ways.

"Hey Logan." He turned to her. "I hope you have a great time at Beacon." He scoffed.

"Why leave it to your imagination, you'll be there to, remember?" He left on his way. Ruby doing the same. All the while the same man from earlier was now on a roof, watching Logan.

"I have confirmation….yeah, the moment he screws up is when I'll step in as per orders. Requesting a stealth jet for transport to Beacon….good, next update will be in 24 hours, General Stryker."

* * *

All righty then, this is me trying to get back into a groove that I've been lost in for some time. I just got caught up on RWBY and then this idea came to me, so, wanting to get out of my writing funk so badly, I wrote this ten page chapter (at least, it read out as ten pages on M.S. word). I want any of my old followers who may or may not read this to know that while I do have several things in production, this is my first casual story that I've done since the Naruto and Bleach crossover I did years ago. and I intend to stick with this. I don't intend to give up any of the stories I haven't given up on and I hope that my old followers can bring me the inspiration to continue this at all.

This story will have some creative liberties taken, one of the most notable is that the main male of this story is named William Howlett. Originally Wolverine's name was James Howlett and I'll admit that I did get mixed up a few times early on in this chapter. The second which will be seen more later on is that Ruby will be a tad bit calmer than she is in the original works, though she will retain that sweet tooth when it comes to cookies.

Standard quote for the net: No flames, constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames. Please Read and Review

More creative liberties will be seen as I go and Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story and get out of my funk, I'm aiming for the sky on this one everyone. Cheer me on as I go

*DISCLAIMER: RWBY IS A PRODUCT OF ROOSTER TEETH AND DIRECTED BY THE LATE MONTY OUM (divines rest his soul) WOLVERINE AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM X-MEN OR AVENGERS IS PROPERTY OF MARVEL. I DO NOT OWN EITHER


	2. Chapter 2

Volume 1 Chapter 2: A Shining Beacon of Hope

The next day to leave for Beacon had come way to early, literally, the ride there set out in two hours but he just wanted to stay in bed. Forcing himself out of bed, Logan had proceeded to get himself ready. Within thirty minutes he had gotten his shower and dressed in his usual attire. As he got to the boarding site, he saw ruby and a bright blonde haired girl walk on together, the latter holding on to her like no tomorrow.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby was gasping for breath and practically turning blue in the face.

"Sis…(gasp) Can't…..breath…please…..stop!" She released Ruby, still smiling as if she was oblivious to the fact that her sister almost died.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Ruby had just about gotten her breath back and was now straightening her skirt.

"Really sis….it was nothing"

"What do you mean nothing, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Ruby just sighed.

"That's just it though, I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'. In fact, I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The girl just crossed her arms

"What's wrong with you, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, it's just….well, I got moved ahead two years so I could go to Beacon, I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." At this point, Logan walked up to them.

"Then don't act special, just act normal. Do that and your good as gold." The other girl looked at him.

"Who're you?" Ruby jabbed her sister in the side

"Yang, no need to be rude, this is Logan. The guy I told you about last night." Yang's mouth formed into an 'O' shape as she realized what Ruby was saying.

"So you're 'that' guy, the one that chopped off the tail of that carrier. I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet ya." She put her hand out, Logan looked at it for a moment before looking at her.

"Logan, forgive me if I seem to be the guy that isn't touchy-feely." He put his hands in his pockets and went to watch the news bulletin.

"Wow….anti-social much?" Yang put her hands on her hips. At that moment, Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the screen. "Huh? Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" She said as if answering Yang's question….even though it was obviously pre-recorded.

"Oh…"

"You are among a privileged few who have been selected to have the honor of attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntress, it is your job to uphold that peace. You all have shown your worth in combat and now it is our turn to give you the experience and knowledge you'll need to protect our world." The hologram faded out and most of the passengers went to the side of the ship to see the view. Logan however decided to take a seat, pulling another man down to the seats as well.

"Kid, put your hands to your head and think about staying on the ground. You wont get _as_ sick that way."

"Don't like flying either?" Logan looked him dead in the eyes which intimidated the young man.

"If man were meant to fly, we'd have grown wings by now." He lurched over a bit. Ruby and Yang looked at them and then back to each other.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said with a shrug which Ruby returned.

"It could be worse; you could end up with vomit on your shoes." The blonde girl shuddered.

"Yeah…no. let's not let that thought ever cross our minds again."

The trip wasn't as long as anyone would think and soon, the passengers were disembarking from the craft. Ruby and Yang went to the central courtyard from the ship and the view from there caught Ruby's eyes immediately.

"Wow, the view is amazing here! So many different weapons to see! Ooh look sis, that guy has a collapsible bo-staff, and she's got a fire sword!" Yang chuckled

"First thing you do when you get to Beacon is look at the weapons? Why? The view itself is practically everything compared to Signal."

"Well, weapons are an extension of ourselves, we fight along side them, we clean them, and some of us made them from scratch putting our heart and soul into it, for example, my baby right here." She took our her Crescent Rose and started petting it

"Ruby, I know you like your weapons but that's not just what life is about, why don't you make some friends?" Ruby looked down a bit.

"It's just…..I'm a weapon freak, but meeting people and being friends; what if I say the wrong thing, I could turn a friend into an enemy without even knowing it."

"Well, you don't know if you don't try. Sometimes you just have to take the little risks to get anywhere. Now, I'm gonna go catch up with a few of my friends, I'll meet you at the auditorium later during the entrance ceremony." Yang went off on her own leaving a confused Ruby to try and grasp her situation.

"But, where are we supposed to go for that?" She took a step back and tripped over some luggage. "Ouch…"

"Hey! Watch what your doing you dolt!" A young woman in white with….white hair…come over to her with a scowl adorning her face. "Do you have _ANY _idea what you just tripped over?" Ruby shook her head

"This is….dust, judging by the logo on the container, this is Schnee dust." Logan came over to them. "So I'm guessing from the signature white hair that you'd be either Winter or Weiss."

"Winter is my sister, I'm Weiss Schnee, and I'm glad you at least have basic knowledge enough to know what you're dealing with, unlike her." Logan scoffed.

"Yeah and unlike her, you had the audacity to leave your luggage where ever you damn well please. If you think this place is yours to do with what you see fit, then the big ego must definitely run in the family, Ice Queen." Weiss was taken aback.

"Wha? How dare you!?" Another person walked over to them.

"It wouldn't be surprising really, the Schnee Company was known for it's questionable labor forces and business partners, having everything given to her must be in there for your history somewhere, right miss Schnee?" This girl had a black button up shirt with white biker shorts and black lace up boots, to complete her look she had a black bow on her head

"Ugh! I don't know who you all are but you are the worst!" through her tantrum she shook the bottle that she'd somehow sneaked into her hand. Ruby had apparently sniffed a bit of it and was starting to act a little odd….almost like…

"Oh shit." The other two looked at Logan who noticed Ruby's actions. "Hit the deck if you don't wanna be burned!" He jolted away while the girl in black did the same. Weiss didn't process it properly and stayed behind though promptly becoming an unknowing target to Ruby's sneeze that caused a tiny crater and both her and Weiss to be covered in soot.

"Ah….I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that I swear!" Weiss tried to get the soot off of her.

"Ugh, irresponsible children do not belong her at Beacon, so why don't you just pack up and go back to Signal." She grabbed her luggage and went on her way.

"I'm not an irresponsible child…." Hearing some coughing coming behind her, she turned and saw Logan and that girl.

"Well, rough start for a first day, you wanna talk about irresponsible how about shaking that dust up a bit more." The other girl chuckled a bit and looked at Ruby

"Are you alright?" the younger girl nodded "Good, try to stay on your toes and you'll be fine. You look like you skipped a few years so people may look down on you for a bit until you can prove your prowess to them as a huntress in training. Good luck." She turned to walk away from the two of them.

"Hey wait!" the girl turned around. "What's your name?" she smiled.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." She continued on her way.

"So," Logan spoke up now "You wanna leave the popsicle stand or are you going to keep standing there until the staff find you?" the girl chuckled.

"Let's go, I don't think I want to be caught skipping anything on the first day." The two walked around and eventually ran into that guy Logan helped on the shuttle, who was apparently named Jaune Arc.

"So what kind of Weapons do you guys have? I've got this sword….that doesn't really do anything." Ruby looked at it.

"Huh, that's a sword from the war one hundred years ago, isn't it? Not too many of those left around. I created my own weapon, it's a high-caliber Sniper Scythe." She unfurled her weapon in all of it's glory.

"Woah! That's amazing! You….made that?"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda went overboard when I made Crescent Rose. What about you Logan? I didn't get a clear look at your weapon, what was it?" He took out his cigar box and lit one up.

"I have my claws and that's really all there is to it." He started walking ahead so Ruby had to try and play catch up.

"So, Logan right? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, before you ask, no I'm not giving you one." She looked surprised that he'd think that.

"I wasn't going to ask that actually, I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all. Besides, my uncle Qrow smokes those; I honestly don't care for the smell." Logan just shrugged.

"Everyone has their own tastes; I'm not forcing mine on anyone. But then again, I don't care much for opinions either." Jaune finally caught up to them, only slightly winded.

"So in other words, you have zero fucks to give, right?"

"Got it in one, bub." One cigar later, they finally reached the main building and followed the amassing crowd to the auditorium.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot." It seems like Yang spotted them quickly enough. Logan gave a silent chuckle.

"Go on and git, I'll keep scraggly some company" Ruby nodded and gave her thanks before running off to Yang.

"I'm not that Scraggly….." the smaller male slumped down a bit.

"Believe me, even if you aren't, looking the part will give a slight advantage against humans and human like enemies."

"Really?"

"It's called the under-dog tactic. Make people believe your weak, let'em push ya around and when it comes time to fight 'em, you kick their shit in hard. Not only does it down size your opponent but it also gives you a shit ton more in the respect department."

"Huh….I never thought about it like that. Say, where did you learn about that anyway?" Logan gave a snort in response.

"Believe it or not, bub, but I had to play that part myself once, back when I was younger. Bunch of bullies were picking on me because of my parents and eventually I got into a fight with them. The next day, I was just fine and those kids feared me from then on."

"Wow…." A man in a wheelchair rolled up to the mike.

"Excuse me, I'd like all of your attention up here please." Everyone turned and looked at him. He was fairly old wearing a similar outfit to what Ozpin was wearing, and bald.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to the new year here at Beacon Academy, for the first years who don't know, I am Prof. Charles Xavier from the Psychology department and next to me is my Teachers Aid Ororo Munroe."

The woman next to him smiled and waved, she had dark skin and short silver hair, her outfit was a white short sleeved shirt underneath a black jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Many of you who are new here may not understand fully what a hunter does, we risk our lives defending the peace of the world around us as well as quelling whatever wars may come our way. I am a living example of this, you notice that I am confined to this chair; that is because I threw myself into harms way to protect a woman and child that I didn't even know. Many of you now are asking yourselves 'why would he do that'. Some of you don't even care and are trying to drown out what I'm saying by talking silently to yourselves and friends…..Mr. Winchester" a young man in the back of the crowd stood straight and petrified.

"The reason I threw myself into harms way and threw away my career as a hunter is simple. I was there. A hunter or huntress must be ready to put their lives on the line for the sake of the innocent and for the sake of the right decisions. Life is not a matter of what if, but a question of how. The potential is always there, you just need to take the first steps and figure out what can be done to open the door and let the actions take hold. I've spoken longer than I needed to, I'll turn it over to Prof. Ozpin now and be on my way." The crippled man turned his chair away and left while Ozpin took the mic and began to speak in what sounded like an emotionless tone.

"Thank you Prof. Xavier. I'll….Keep this brief. You all have come here to craft your skill and hone your knowledge. After you finish, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but as you will learn from your time here at Beacon, Knowledge will only take you so far. As prof. Xavier said, the potential is always there, but it is up to you the students to take the initiative." Ozpin walked away from the mic and Glynda took his place.

"Tonight you will spend the night in the auditorium, tomorrow will be the initiation. I hope you all will be at your best, for the initiation will decide your time here at Beacon."

_Later that night…._

Logan stood next to the window looking over what bit of the campus he could. Jaune walked over to him.

"So, Logan, do you….have anyone back home?" Logan just scoffed

"What home…As far as I'm concerned, I don't have any home, just a base of operations." The two young men stood in silence before scraggly spoke up again.

"So then, you don't have any family then?" Logan let out a growl followed by a mumble. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I used to have a brother, before he betrayed me. The bastard calls himself Sabertooth and the next time I see him…." Logan put his claws in plain sight for a lot of people; lucky for them, only Jaune saw them. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." He walked away going outside so he could light up a cigar leaving a slightly terrified Jaune behind him.

"Ya know, you should probably try to make some friends." He looked next to him to see Ruby's sister….Yang lighting a cigar….wait.

"Where did you get that?"

"Took it from you when you weren't looking, I haven't had one in a while so to be honest I'm actually a bit on edge. Hope ya don't mind." She took a puff of it.

"Don't do that again, you want one, get your own." Yang shrugged

"I'm actually trying to get off of it, two years ago Ruby pulled a mock intervention with dad and uncle Qrow. Ruby just wants me to quit really badly and so I'm trying."

"Well….." Logan blew a cloud before moving to the wall and resting his back against it "You're not going a good job apparently." She shrugged again

"This the first one I've had in a few weeks, I'm doing better. Just….every once in a while the nerves just get the better and I desperately need one, ya know?"

"No I don't, I never tried to quit and I probably won't for a while." The two stood in silence for a while after that. Yang eventually went back inside. Logan looked at the starlit sky.

"Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a pain in my ass."

Day came sooner than Logan expected. He woke up to the annoying voice of a girl he unwillingly met the other day named Nora Valkyrie. Damn his Faunus senses sometimes…..

His first priority after waking up was getting a drink….Nothing like some coffee in the morning right? After finding that the cafeteria didn't open for another hour he decided to go to the locker room and get his shower done, only to find that Nora had followed a guy in there. She was either extremely dense or just didn't give a flying fuck. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the guy she was talking to.

"I feel sorry for ya bub." The man took his tooth brush out and looked at Logan and then to Nora, who was still talking.

"You get used to it, I've been around Nora for years. She talks so much that I have to play the role of the quiet one. Lie Ren by the way."

"Logan Howlett. Good meet'n ya." Logan headed into the showers and not too long after did he hear the voice of Nora fading out. He sighed. "Ren, you've got nerves of steel."

Soon after he was finished in the shower he went to the cafeteria now that it was open. So he sat down with his coffee in hand in a secluded spot…..until people arrived in the form of a Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

"Hey stranger, what're you doing by your lonesome?" the two sat down on the opposite side with their breakfast trays.

"Bird watching…." Yang raised a finger with an incredulous look "Don't question me, this is only my first cup and I need four before I can function properly. My question is, why did you want to hang around me in the first place?" Ruby piped up

"Bird watching." She said that with a deviant's smile.

"That was so funny I couldn't even laugh." Yang started giggling.

"So," the blonde one started. "I heard an interesting rumor on my way here. Apparently the teams consist of four people. Got any ideas on who you're going to try and be a team with?" Logan looked at her with an evil eye.

"None if I can help it."

"I'm gonna try and be on Yang's team." Her sister started playing with her hair while looking away from Ruby.

"Well….what if you and I don't end up on the same team?" Ruby gasped

"Yang Xiao Long, am I getting the impression that you don't want to be my team mate?"

"No, but eventually you're going to have to break out of your shell and make some new friends right?"

"Ugh…..you sound like dad. Why do I need friends when I have you, Logan, and Crescent Rose?"

"Hold on here," the half-faunus spoke now after listening to the banter. "When the flying fuck did I become apart of your little clique? Sorry to break it to ya but I prefer to be alone." He got up and left, throwing away the empty Styrofoam cup that held his coffee leaving a very downtrodden Ruby.

Each new student would be tested in groups of thirty-two, meaning that yang's rumor held some sort of truth to it if the grouping would really be made today. Ozpin stood in front of the group with a smug smile on his face.

"Listen well, today your skills will be tested and your groupings decided. These groups of four are made up of two teams of two. When the test begins, the first person you see in the forest below will be your team-mate, no ifs, ands, or buts. You all will use your own landing strategy to start in the forest; if you're lucky you'll land in a good spot and get your partner right away. Your objective will be to find the ruins on the far north-west side of the forest approximately two miles from this spot. Once there, you and your partner will take a relic and bring it to us, myself and Ms. Goodwitch, on the mountain plateau west of the ruins. I must warn you all, this forest is infested with the creatures of Grimm, Do not lose yourself to them. Now, prepare to begin." Jaune raised his hand

"Uh sir, what about those of us who haven't done landing strategy training, or passed it by miracle?"

"Then I regret to inform you that it will be either sink or swim should anyone have that kind of situation. Speaking of which, I'll need to talk to you after the team ceremony is done Mr. Arc." Jaune gulped and because he was unaware of his surroundings he wasn't ready when his launch pad went off and shot him into the distance.

As the last two students got thrown into the forest, Glynda stepped toward him. "He faked his transcripts, didn't he."

"Indeed he did, fairly poor forgeries at that meaning he must have been desperate." Ozpin took a swig of his coffee.

"Then why did you even let him come here instead of reporting it?" the headmaster chuckled at this question.

"Glynda, you know as well as I do that I have maid countless mistakes in my years as a hunter." He stopped to remember his own team and his team's sister team "My foolishness even cost the lives of several of my allies and friends as well as my own team mates. I do realize the risk I have made by bringing Mr. Arc into Beacon but I also see an untapped potential in him that as a master hunter and teacher will be my duty to nourish and see come to fruition. It was….more or less the same with Ms. Rose. The only difference between the two is that she has some training and experience whereas Mr. Arc will be starting from the ground up." He looked at her with a weary look "please, help me see that my risk was not misused. That the reward will out weigh the cost." Glynda sighed

"Very well, I don't really have much of choice in the matter anyway, now do I?" she opened her scroll to check on the would be partners to see that Logan had just saved Ruby from an ursa that had snuck up behind her. Juane had apparently teamed up with Pyrrha Nikos, Nora with Ren after he defeated a King Taijitu and weiss had teamed up with a prospect that one of the professors had brought in, a young woman of mistralian descent with short brown hair, on her arms were special gauntlets that on the forehand had a glowing shield insignia.

"Well now, that's an odd combination….Weiss Schnee and Daisy Johnson." Ozpin raised a brow.

"Heavens help us if those two argue over leadership….."

**Alright so here is that…..and it's much later than I had hoped…..unfortunetly.**

**Look, I'll be brutally honest here, things happened and life side tracked me worse than usual. My computer screen got busted so I'm using my friends computer to upload this (thankfully my recent work has been on a flash drive), I got the boot from the temp service I was working for and then the worst part of everything that happened was the fact that I got into a car wreck. Thankfully everyone involved in the accident came out unscathed but it's really left me shaken up since everyone I know that got into a wreck has either been out of commission by broken limbs or sent to the E.R. for much worse. **

**This doesn't mean I am going to put this story on hiatus (like I've done with most of my other works at this point) it's just going to be updated much slower. So to my fans and followers and everyone who actually takes the time to read this, thank you for your support and I hope that you'll continue to support me on this work of art that my mind has squeezed out.**

**Now to talk about a few of the points that will be made here in this chapter and upcoming chapters (without spoilers for the actual work itself)**

**The X-men aren't going to be the only marvel characters to show up. I'm making it a point to use several aspects of the marvel universe BESIDES deadpool because let's be honest here, he is the most over powered character in the marvel universe and for those who don't know; there was a plot line in the deadpool comics where he killed EVERYONE in the marvel universe that held significance, even taskmaster.**

**I will be incorporating several things into the plot of the RWBY storyline which will make it AU and path divergent. One of which will be the fact that I have plans to use the Avengers (Marvel Cinema universe) as well as characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and maybe (after I get a bit more re-acquainted) the In-Humans that were lead by Daisy Johnson**

**Speaking of which…Her nickname was "tremors" in the AoS. A cookie to anyone who can guess what her hero alias is without using the sources like Wikipedia and the like. I want you all to guess. Not answer, guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Volume 1: Chapter 3 – White is Cold

* * *

He remembered it like it was yesterday, the day he and Victor joined the Fang. He wasn't one to believe in prophecy but there was an older member of the Fang who was a visionary and an odd sort of seer. The elder pulled him aside and introduced him to his son and his protégé. One of the two was a dark haired bull faunus and the other was a black cat faunus no older than him.

"I have seen both of you" the man pointed at him "and you" now at the cat "you both will be apart of a revolution, one that would change the world as it is and finally bring humans and faunus together, united. Now heed what I say, because you will know in due time what this means to you both."

_Red is the rose, innocent and pure. Bringing peace to those at rest_

_White the claw, sharp and cold. Burdened by the world at arms_

_Black the beast, descends as shadow. Slay thy demons, catch thy prey_

_Yellow beauty, strong and stern, lights the path by golden shine_

That was the first and last time he'd heard from David Taurus, the previous leader of the White Fang. He started training the day after and from there had been sent to missions all across the four kingdoms. He'd pass by some of the houses in the residential districts and wonder what his life would be like if his family had never been torn apart like it was. Years went on until he finally became sick of the new leader and his ways. He finally started failing missions on purpose because of it all.

"Just what do you think your doing Will." Victor came into his room to see Logan laying towards the wall.

"Trying to sleep." Was the only reply. Victor shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Look Will, I don't like the new leader either; too scrict in my opinion, but that doesn't excuse you from disobeying orders. You had the target in your _hands_ will, and you let it go! Why?" Logan turned around and sat up.

"I'm tired Vic, we're supposed to be fighting for the ones who can't not take lives and instill fear and those damn masks only make us more like the damn Grimm. Things are eventually going to get out of hand and when that happens, they'll not only going to call the military, but they'll call in the hunters and huntress' out there to aid in our deaths." A knock on the doorway got their attention.

"Captain Taurus wants you both in briefing; your next mission is ready." Logan looked at the grunt quizzically.

"Why so soon, we just got back from our last mission five hours ago."

"According to the rumor mill, a third of our ranks went AWOL and left the Fang, one of which was Agent Shadow Cat" Logan and Victor looked at each other.

"Kitty cat left us? Man, what is the world coming to."

"You almost sound like you knew it was going to happen, Sabertooth."

"Bah." Victor walked up to the grunt and put a hand on his shoulders "She looked like she was conflicted lately, it's just a matter of reading the people around ya. Come on Will, don't wanna leave cap waiting now do ya?" Logan got off the bed and followed suit.

"Victor, William, your late." The bull faunus said in a neutral voice. Logan scoffed.

"Sorry, we had a bit of a shock when we heard about kitty cat going AWOL." The captains brow visibly furrowed.

"Yes, it was a great loss on our end, she was a big part of the new Fang…..But that's not why I called you both here. The two of you are going to Atlas. A V.I.P is going to be on a pseudo-hunt and we want you two to capture her. The targets name is Ruby Rose, intel suggests that she may be apart of a great piece of history and doesn't realize it. The only security, if you do this right will be a hunter named Qrow Branwen. Two others have been sent to do this alongside you. Agent Beast, and Agent NightCrawler, they'll be at the pickup zone waiting for you, ETA to destination is estimated to be aproximatly 1 hour 12 minutes to drop off. the LZ for pickup will be on the outskirts of the abandoned city Valora southwest of the capital. If you understand your orders then go, I have other matters to attend to." The two of them nodded and left.

When they got on they saw two blue skin and furred faunus. One was praying and the other had his nose in a book. The furred Faunus, no one knew what breed he was, but the size of his bulk matched the size of his intellect. He was code named Beast because he was actually covered head to toe in fur. The other one only had blue skin and dark blue short hair. This one was code named NightCrawler for his semblance of teleportation.

"Hey Hank, Kurt." They both gave they're response. Just as they were about to take off, Hank looked over to Logan.

"Whats wrong, Logan? Something on your mind?"

"I read the file on the rose girl. They want us to capture a kid just because of silly childrens story…..I don't know if I can pull this one off." Hank put a finger under his chin in thought.

"Yes, I do see how that would be unsettling, I don't plan on finishing this one either, believe it or not." Victor looked at Hank.

"Are you thinking about deserting us too?"

"We both are," Kurt spoke "Ever zince ze new leader was appointed, we've become more or less monsters. We've got our contacts set, iz just a matter of time bevore we make our leave. Vat of you Victor?"

"I don't know, I like what I do. Just don't like the new boss. I might stay or I might go but either way," He cracked his knuckles while a malicious grin spread upon his face. "I'mma have some fun before I go." Hank chuckled.

"You are a very dangerous man, Victor. Well before I make my leave I may as well start a little bit of havoc, maybe it's the beast in me. Eh?" the three others groaned at the pun. "Bah, you lot are not fun at all…."

The trip went smooth and the four jumped out over the drop zone. Kurt was the first to land because of his semblance with the three others making huge cracks in the ground the fell on, they're aura protecting them from any harm.

"Lets move, target should be at the meeting in 10, Kurt; you'll do recon." Kurt nodded at Victor everyone set the communicator before Kurt poofed away leaving only a blue wisp of smoke behind. The other three made they're way to the entry point.

"_Target az been indentified, __approximately__ 200 ft from me at this moment_" the teleporter sounded over the comms

"Good, keep the target in sight and don't get caught."

"_Roger zat, Logan can you switch to a different channel for a zecond?_" Victor looked at Logan who just shrugged and changed the channel down by two

"You there Kurt?" …..static

"_Ah dere we go. I__'__m going to inform the hunter of ze situation_"

"Why?"

"_Because I don__'__t vant a __girl__ getting hurt because I couldn__'__t do vat waz right. None of vat the Fang are represent my beliefs anymore Logan and I think that you feel dat way as vell. Once ze __'__kidnapping__'__ takes place I__'__ll take my leave. Say goodby to Hank for me, ya?_"

"Sure…." Comms ended

"What he say?" Victor asked

"Just telling me his thoughts about me and asked me a small favor for when he does make his leave." the group then made way to the ambush setup point.

* * *

"Okay, hold on there blue guy. Why are you telling me this if your in the Fang." A lanky man with messy grey hair was talking to kurt while his niece was a little ways down the hall examining the guards weapon.

"I won't be in ze Fang for much longer, once dey try to kidnap her" he pointed at the girl "I will take my leave."

"Why does the Fang even want her to begin with?"

"I don't know the specifics behind the op but supposedly it has to do with the children's story of four seasons." The other mans eyes narrowed and then looked at the girl then back to the blue man

"So how do I win this? It was just supposed to be a pseudo hunt with my niece, I'm underprepared for this."

"You would have da best bet ven my comrades decide to turn as well. Beast will want to cause some mayhem before turning so you would most likely need to rely on Wolverine."

"Damn…..beast and Wolverine, is Sabertooth here too?" A nod was all he needed. "Great, I'm might need to call in that favor from jimmy after all. I'll let them capture Ruby and then tail them to the landing zone…there is a landing zone for your op, right?"

"Yes, it's in ze outskirts of Valora."

"Good, that's not too bad at least. Well, let the party begin, eh?" Qrow called Ruby over and the duo went on their way.

About 15 minutes into their trek through the mountain range Sabertooth intercepted him and his niece. Walking slowly towards them, scraping his razor like nails along the rocks as he went. Ruby had readied her scythe and Qrow placed a hand on his sword. He smiled devilishly at the pair.

"Well well, Qrow Branwen. Just the man I was looking for." Qrow narrowed his eyes, knowing what was probably coming.

"Oh really, I have something you want then?" Victor chuckled.

"More like….someone. My boss wants that girl for whatever reason and if you don't recall…." He cracked his knuckles in anticipation "I have a very high success rate in my missions. Now!" a surprise attack? Qrow knew he could handle sabertooth but along with beast and wolverine in the area and ruby not having much experience as a huntress yet would make things very difficult. So he decided to let himself be caught in their blindside attack so that he could make a counter attack later on. What he didn't anticipate was a boulder being smashed against the back of his head effectively knocking him out and Ruby being put to sleep by a force administered fast acting sleep pill. Once they both were out cold the trio left to the LZ in Valora outskirts.

All of what happened weighed heavily on Logan's mind. Was he really going to take this life from a young girl. She hadn't done anything wrong, Human or not, she was still innocent until her first kill.

"I can't do this…." The three stopped and looked at Logan.

"Will, don't wuss out on me now. If you wanna leave the Fang then that's fine but im not gonna go and slander a record just because you didn't wanna do it. We're almost there, we get the girl on the flight, escort her back and then leave right after killing anyone that tries to stop us. Then-"

"Then what Vic, we run? I'm not as blood thirsty as you are. You'd probably go find your next job in being a mercenary and I would just be hiding. Hank give me the girl."

"No you don't Hank, do not tempt yourself William. Leave now if you really want to but, my record is not turning to shit because of you." Victors face was slowly contorting as his anger rose, his claws sharpening themselves.

"Hank, give me-" Logan couldn't finish as Victor lunged at him tried to get at his throat. Logan threw him off though and recovered quickly enough to catch another lunge and threw victor into a nearby rock. Logan brought out his own claws, made from his own bone structure and attempted to stab Victor while he was down.

"You weren't ever the best at catching me off guard William." Victors hands shot up to grab Logan by the wrist, during this moment of vulnerability, he kicked Logan hard in the chest. Logan flipped to his stomach to try and get up from having the wind knocked out of him only to see that Victor was already in front of him.

"For what it's worth, I did what I thought was best for the both of us, little brother. But this is what happens when you bite the hand that feeds" He stomped down on Logans claws, hard enough to break them and cause an immense amount of pain. The young man couldn't help but yell in pain, and Victor looked down upon him until his eyes went wide and then passed out, landing right next to his little brother who was trying to stand, a noticeable dart was in his neck.

"Thank you for your help here Hank. It was much appreciated. On a side note, just what was in that dart?"

"Of course, it was a sleeping agent powerful enough to knock out thirty goliaths: The only thing that would knock him out for an extended period of time. Now if we could hurry this up; I would very much like to get back to my lab." Hank appeared to be talking to a middle aged man in an Atlas military uniform.

"Certainly. Of course you'll also be given honors for your field work as well. Take the girl back to Branwen, I have some things to take care of here." A man in a black suit that had accompanied the military leader nodded and took the girl back to her uncle before she woke up. "Now what to do about them."

"Logan you won't have much to worry about, he'll probably find and work with Tukson since the two were friends as for Victor…..he's a bit of a wild card, I'd say Tajiti program for him." the man nodded.

"Don't….talk about me like I'm not here, what's going on Hank?" the beast chuckled.

"Logan, I am an undercover agent from R&amp;D at Atlas military headquarters. It was my job to infiltrate and learn the resources that the White Fang had. Now, you have the option to leave, my friend, so please take it." The young man seriously looked like he was considering it. But shook his head and put his hands behind his head.

"Read my rights…." This shocked the two of them.

"Are you sure? This is your chance at freedom."

"I'm not gonna run. I know that since the Fang became what it is today, it was one crime after another and more lives dropped on my ledger each day. They say that the first step to fixing it is to accept it. So read my rights." Hank lowered his head before heading to the military ship.

"I wish you well on your journey of self retribution."

"Kurt said bye, by the way." A smile graced the beasts face before he boarded. And the first of the two crafts left.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot find one then the kingdom will provide one for you. You have the right to an appeal, to debate the facts and try to gain freedom…."He was escorted to the craft that would take him to his cell, a month later he was told that Victor had escaped.

"You wanna take him down?"

"The Victor I know died a long time ago from the looks of it, all that's left is Sabertooth. I want first crack at him but…" He gestured to the walls. "I'm still paying off the debt on my ledger."

"I can give you enough freedom to take him down. All you have to do is a simple lab experiment." Logan raised an eyebrow. "nothing much, just an injection to graft your bone structure in the strongest metal in the world."

"Are you crazy? That would kill me!"

"On Tuesday the 17th , not even a week ago, a riffle squad was tasked with your execution due to the crimes you pulled in the Fang, if you could take that many holes to the face and cerebral cortex of all places, I'm sure you'd do fine enough with this to survive. Now do we have a deal?" Logan scoffed.

"Sure." He looked away thinking that his sarcastic tongue would irk the the man into leaving.

"Alright, you'll be prepped in two weeks for the procedure. Until then, Wolverine." Logan looked at him as he was walking away.

"Hey!" the man didn't respond "I was kidding! Are you Listening to me? Hey!" He tried to move but his feet were shackled to the wall giving only a bit of movement capability.

Later that month, he becameapart of project WEAPON X. the military officer had finally introduced himself as Stryker and after every possible precaution was made to make sure the project was a success but shut down on orders of James Ironwood, the general of the Atlas military.

* * *

"It looks like she doesn't even remember the event, that works better for me. This is a new life, no need to muck it up with bad blood." He walked into a clearing and noticed the girl he was just thinking of be attacked by ursa. She turned around in his direction to only see him lunge so she did what her insticts told her to and ducked out of the way.

"What the heck!? Are you trying to take my head…off?" She noticed him get off of a now dead ursa and walk up to her.

"Well, looks like you're my partner."

"Ah….right well, I guess we should start over then. My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to him. He sighed and took the hand

"William 'Logan' Howlett, I prefer being called Logan. Code named Wolverine. Now come on, we still gotta find the relic and get back to Ozpin." Ruby nodded and followed right behind him.

It was a matter of minutes before the two got to the relic site and noticed that they were beaten by Ruby's sister and her partner.

"Well, it looks like we got our team, unless the Oz-meister says something about it." Silence….

"Yang, don't call him that ever again please." Yang chuckled.

"So," Logan spoke directing himself towards Yangs team mate "When'd did you decide to become a huntress, Shadow Cat?" Ruby and yang looked at the two.

"You two knew each other?"

"Sort of," Blake started "We both grew up together…"

"In the White Fang." Logan finished for her "We both left the Fang and went our separate ways after the new leader was appointed." Blake glared at him.

"I was trying to keep a low profile."

"Blakey's a faunus?" Yang asked.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with it?" Yang held her hands up in defense.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised since you look like a normal human" Blake visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot of grief about my heritage, and so has Logan for that matter. After the missions we've done, well, lets just say night terrors are the least of my worries now. I don't know about Logans case though." Logan shook his head and was about to start talking again when a screaming came from the woods behind them and the shades came Nora and Ren running from a Nevermore. From their east came Weiss and her partner being followed by…..a goliath?

"Did those two just bring a goliath with them?" Blake asked.

"Yep, but that's a newborn goliath, while still a problem it's less of one than a full grown goliath." From the east came Jaune and Pyrrha with a deathstalker on their tails. Logan facepalmed. Great, our little group is all together now. Thanks Amabo." They all looked at him. "Hey! Heres an idea, why don't we all grab our pieces and go!" Jaune ran and grabbed his piece while daisy grabbed hers.

"Running away with our lives in tact? Yeah, that's an idea that I can get behind!" Jaune practically yelled

They ended up running towards a ravine. Up ahead from them was a bridge that they could use to get across and into the home stretch but as soon as Logan, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and her partner crossed the bridge collapsed leaving Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren on the other side with the deathstalkter and goliath. Logan looked back to them.

"Damn it, we can't just leave them!"

"Good thing we came along when we did." The group of six looked up to see two other initiates. On top of the cliff, one teleported in a wisp of smock and the other jumped using his spear as a leverage to keep the fall safe.

"NightCrawler?" the blue haired one appeared before them, now his only faunus trait was the spaded tail that was a dark blue.

"Logan, it iz good to see you are doing vell. I azume you need azistance to help them?" the young man nodded

"Can you get the four of us over there and then help the ice queen? We've been stopped for too long so now it looks like we have to fight." The girl next to weiss spoke up.

"Hold on, if anyone should be fighting that thing it's the fast and agile, the four of you are more balanced so you'd be able to take the nevermore."

"and how do you know how 'balanced' we are?" She was about to answer when the goliath finally caught up to the four on the other side.

"We don't have time to argue now do we. NightCrawler, let's go. You too whatever your name is."

"It's Nero, I guess I'll be playing tank for you guys then." He hefted the spear over his shoulder."

Kurt took hold of the four and teleported to the otherside of the ravine.

"Yang," Logan started "I need you to knock that birds altitude a bit, ShadowCat, I need you to help her get up there." The two of them got to work. Blake took the ribbon of gambol shroud and used it as a rope to get her momentum going in the air as soon as she was in position Yang took her hand and used the momentum from Blake to launch herself at the nevermore. Grabbing its feathers she climbed onto it's back and started punching it, launching dust shells at it from her ember Cecilia with each punch. Back on ground Logan looked at ruby and then at Blake.

"You ready Thorn?"

"Thorn?"

"We'll discuss it later, we're gonna launch ourselves from that cliff right there" he pointed to the nearby cliff that Kurt and Nero came from "and were gonna do to that bird the same thing that I did the bullhead. YANG!" the golden haired girl looked at him from her perch on the nevermore. "TRY TO STEER THAT THING TOWARDS THE CLIFF" She nodded and grabbed it's wings to try and steer it while Logan and Ruby started Running or in Logans case, clawing, up the cliff side.

Once they were high enough, they pushed off with all their might, Ruby firing off shots from Crescent Rose to increase her momentum and air time. With that slash from the two of them the nevermore was grounded. "Ruby! Decapitate it!" Ruby nodded and ran back towards it as it was getting up started running up the Cliffside as soon as her scythe hooked itself onto the neck of the giant bird grimm. Using her semblance to make sure it was fatal, she gave one final tug and pull before finally reaching the top of the cliff and the bird was dead. Ruby approached the Cliffside with Crescent Rose behind her and smiled. The group looked back to see the other eight approach them. Logan smirked and took out a cigar. Lighting it up, he gave a content sigh.

"That was actually pretty fun" Weiss' partner chuckled before going to pat him on the back.

"Define 'fun' mister take charge." Nero walked up to them.

"Next time, you get to fight the goliath." They all shared a small laugh save for Logan who just smiled.

* * *

Ozpin stood in front of the next set of initiates and took the chess pieces from them.

"Cardin Winchester, Skye Lark, Russel Thrush, and Dove Bronzewing: You four gathered the black knight pieces and so today, I gift you the team of CRDL (Cardinal) Led by Cardin Winchester." The four stood proudly before going off the staging to join their peers.

"Weiss Schnee, Daisy Johnson, Kurt Wagner, and Nero Skyes: You four collected the white bishop pieces and so today, I gift you the team of WWND (Wind) led by Daisy Johnson." Weiss looked downcast but then smiled at her partner.

"Congratulations." The four of them went to join their peers off stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie: you four collected the white queen pieces and so today I grant you the team of JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc" Jaune's eyes widened at what he'd just heard. Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder and gave a congratulations before practically dragging him off stage so the headmaster could continue.

"Ruby Rose, William Howlett, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna: you four collected the white knight pieces and so today I gift to you the team of RWBY led by William Howlett" Logan raised a brow at him before ushering the team off stage.

* * *

Jaune was terrified when Ozpin told him that he was needed in the headmasters office after initiation. So when he was about to knock on the door a hand on his shoulder made him stiffen like a tree in summer.

"You know, I do believe that I need to be in the office before you come and see me, Mr. Arc. Now come inside." The scraggly young man followed him into the office. "Have a seat." As soon as both student and headmaster were seated, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Mr. Arc, I'll get straight to the point. I know that these" he pulled out and placed a set of transcripts on the desk. "are fake. Would you like to explain why?" Jaune sighed.

"I'm so sorry sir, it's just that I've always wanted to be great warrior like my dad and grandfather before him. but no matter how much I train I couldn't ever show a prowess for combat, heck I didn't even have my aura unlocked before Pyrrha helped me in the forest. Because of my low prowess, I couldn't get into any of the starter schools and I haven't exactly done anything note worthy to earn my place at any school to be accepted without the transcripts. I understand if you want me to leave….."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Now before you get depressed and try to leave, I want you to explain to me what you think that a hero is." Jaune was starting to get confused now.

"Well, a hero is someone who is strong and willing to put their lives on the line for the ones who can't and a role model for people to look up to." Ozpin smiled.

"and it is this line of thought that is letting you stay at the academy." The teen looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again?" the headmaster leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know the story of your ancestor? Jeanne D'Arc?"

"She was one of the warriors that fought along side the first hunters. Why?"

"Did you know that she started in a very similar situation to yours?" another shock.

"Dad never told me that part."

"Most likely to preserve the image of the great heroine that fought for ten days and nights to protect the kingdom of Vale after it's founding so that the wounded soldiers could recuperate, it was only after day five that she received help from the first hunters. But that's not what I'm getting at. She only picked up her sword because she felt it was the right thing to do, to protect the people in need. As a matter of fact, do you know what her sword and shield were called?"

"No sir."

"it was the same sword and shield that you carry, the Crocea Mors." Jaune's eyes widened at the statement.

"N-No way….."

"Indeed, and now I'd like to give you what your anscestor didn't get the chance to have. Training. You may lack the prowess, but you have the potential. And what did Charles say during the opening speech?"

"The potential is always there, I just need to take the first steps." Ozpin smiled

"I do believe that you're fake transcripts were the first step you needed. I'll set up a training schedule with a few of the staff to help you along after classes dismiss starting next week. Good luck and have a good night."

* * *

**This chapter was meant to give a bit of background towards Logan and more splotches will appear in later chapters as well. Now I know ****a lot**** of people out there will be thinking ****"****Why is Logan the leader of Team RWBY instead of Ruby****?"**** my answer is that while in the series she does show some prowess to being a leader, she also has moments of immaturity while Logan was forced to mature in the White Fang. On a side note, the Victor Creed I'm using for a good chunk of this will be the one from X-men Orgins: Wolverine.**

**I****'****m also not sure if I put in enough details on the characters but tha****t'****s because I wanted to describe the newcomers in this section that will be making a permanent stay while the others you pretty much know. I****'****m also going to do a character stat set for the main cast as you will see below after I describe the characters a bit.**

**Nero Skyes: **

**Age 18**

**Height: 6****'****1****"**

**Weight 175**** lbs**

**Build: built but not buff**

**Semblence: Skin Carbonation (able to change the density of his skin****)**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Color: light tan**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair style: Slicked back with a few strands that fall over onto his face**

**Torso: Denim Biker jacket with a light green shirt underneath**

**Pants : Standard blue jeans**

**Shoes: Steel Toed Combat boots**

**Weapon: Cannon Spear (Based on Ieyasu Tokugawa from Samurai Warriors)**

**Accessory****: None**

**Alias: Tank**

**Kurt Wagner**

**Age 17**

**Height ** **5****'****9****"**

**Weight: 161**** lbs**

**Build: Lean**

**Semblence: Teleportation**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Skin Color: Blue (Undisguised) Pale (disguised)**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Hair Style: Short neck length (X-men Evolution Style)**

**Torso: Beige Jacket with a red long sleeved shirt underneath**

**Pants: Beige cargos**

**Shoes: Combat Shoes**

**Weapon: Ballistic Explosive dust knives**

**Accessory****: Disguise watch (Again from Evolution) **

**Alias: NightCrawler**

**Daisy Johnson**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 115 lbs**

**Build: Lean**

**Semblance: Seismic energy manipulation**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Tan**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Hair Style: Short bobbed **

**Torso: Black infiltration suit (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Outfit S3)**

**Pants: Black infiltration suit**

**Shoes: Military ops steel toe boots**

**Weapon: Seismic Frequency gauntlets and D-Eagle pistol**

**Accessory: Silver heart locket kept in supply pack**

**Alias: Daisy Quake**

**[Stat Sheets for fic]**

**Based on 1/10 scale**** (Known licensed hunters and military/white fang will be based on a 1/100 scale) **

**Intelligence: Smarts ranging from in the classroom to on the combat field. **

**Speed: Movement capability, how fast one can move/attack as well as go from point A to point B **

**Agility: Reaction time and how quick a person can maneuver around obstacles to **

**get from point A to Point be. Generally used for dodging enemy attacks.**

**Strength: How strong the person is in body and spirit. Though generally speaking it's the body muscles that do most of the work in combat…..**

**Endurance: How long a person can fight without the noticeable fatigue**

**Aura: The tricky bit of the stat sheet, it takes into consideration how much aura a person has as well as the amount of control said person has with it.**

**Weapon skills: How well a person is trained in their respective weapon and then some. Some people take into account being able to use more than one weapon.**

**Accuracy: How often ranged attacks hit their marks**

**Awareness: Taking note of ones surroundings and sensing even the tiniest movement so to never be caught off guard.**

**Leadership: How often a person contributes to the team be it for classroom activities, combat, or team bonding in general.**

**Social Standing: the general nickname for people that shows how people recognize them based on the already known information on said person at that point.**

***These sheets are subject to change through the course of this story **

**Ruby Rose**

**Intelligence****: 6/10**

**Speed: 10/10 [19/10 W/Semblence]**

**Agility: 10/10**

**Strength: 6/10**

**Endurance: 7/10**

**Aura: 6/10 [high for her age]**

**Weapon skills: 8/10**

**Accuracy: 9/10**

**Awareness: 6/10**

**Leadership: 8/10**

**Social Standing: Weapon Nerd**

**Logan Howlett**

**Intelligence****: 10/10**

**Speed: 7/10**

**Agility: 9/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Endurance: 9/10**

**Aura: 4/10**

**Weapon Skills: 4/10**

**Accuracy: Untested [No long range weapons]**

**Awareness: 8/10**

**Leadership: 9/10**

**Social Standing: Grumpy ****leader**

**Blake ****Belladonna**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Speed: 8/10**

**Agility: 10/10**

**Strength: 6/10**

**Endurance: 7/10**

**Aura: 8/10**

**Weapon Skills: 7/10**

**Accuracy: 7/10**

**Awareness: 8/10**

**Leadership: 3/10**

**Social Standing: Introverted Bookworm**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Intelligence****: 5/10**

**Speed: 6/10**

**Agility: 5/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Endurance: 9/10**

**Aura: 8/10**

**Weapon Skills: 5/10**

**Accuracy: 6/10**

**Awareness: 6/10**

**Leadership: 3/10**

**Social Standing: Smash Brawler**

**Jaune Arc**

**Intelligence: 5/10**

**Speed: 10/10**

**Agility: 4/10**

**Strength: 3/10**

**Endurance: 4/10**

**Aura: 9/10**

**Weapon skills: 2/10**

**Accuracy: Untested**

**Awareness: 1/10**

**Leadership: 9/10**

**Social Standing: Awkward Pushover**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Speed: 7/10**

**Agility: 7/10**

**Strength: 8/10**

**Endurance: 8/10**

**Aura: 7/10**

**Weapon Skills: 10/10**

**Accuracy: 10/10**

**Awareness: 9/10**

**Leadership: 6/10**

**Social Standing: Pumpkin Pete****'****s Mascot**

**Nora Valkyrie **

**Intelligence: 4/10**

**S****peed: 10/10**

**Agility: 9/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Endurance: 10/10**

**Aura: 5/10**

**Weapon Skills: 7/10**

**Accuracy: 6:10**

**Awareness: 4/10**

**Leadership: Nil**

**Social Standing: Loud Queen**

**Lie Ren**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Speed: 7/10**

**Agility: 8/10**

**Strength: 5/10**

**Endurance: 4/10**

**Aura: 10/10**

**Weapon Skills: 7/10**

**Accuracy: 9:10**

**Awareness: 8/10**

**Leadership: 4/10**

**Social Standing: Quiet Dragon**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Speed: 7/10**

**Agility: 8/10**

**Strength: 4/10**

**Endurance: 6/10**

**Aura: 7/10**

**Weapon skills: 4/10**

**Accuracy: Untested **

**Awareness: 7/10**

**Leadership: 6/10**

**Social Standing: Ice Queen**

**Daisy Johnson**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Speed: 7/10**

**Agility: 7/10**

**Strength: 8/10**

**Endurance: 6/10**

**Aura: 10/10**

**Weapon skills: 4/10**

**Accuracy: 8/10**

**Awareness: 9/10**

**Leadership: 6/10**

**Social Standing: Tremors**

**Nero Skyes**

**Intelligence: 7/10**

**Speed: 8/10**

**Agility: 6/10**

**Strength: 10/10**

**Endurance: 9/10**

**Aura: 6/10**

**Weapon skills: 6/10**

**Accuracy: 4/10**

**Awareness: 5/10**

**Leadership: 5/10**

**Social Standing: The Tank**

**Kurt Wagner**

**Intelligence: 6/10**

**Speed: 8/10**

**Strength: 7/10**

**Endurance: 6/10**

**Aura: 5/10**

**Weapon Skills: 5/10**

**Accuracy: 7/10**

**Awareness: 9/10**

**Leadership: 6/10**

**Social Standing: The infiltrator **

**If anyone has any questions on the stat sheet please leave a review and I will PM the questioner or if it is a guest account then I will go over the question in the next chapter. If anyone feels like the stats are off please let me know and explain your reasoning. Being honest, I'm just going off of what I know on the characters using my own opinion but I do want these as correct as possible while maintaining my creative liberties.**

**Question of the chapter!**

**In your own opinion, who are the characters from either the Marvel or RWBY universe that you think should get more air time and why? (Answers may or may not affect the story)**


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE:

Look, I know I've been inactive for a while. I'm putting this up to say that I'm not giving this story up or putting it away. My last few months have been complete crap on the highest degree. My computer's hard drive gave out and had to buy a replacement. THANKFULLY, 90% of what I had on the previous hard drive was recovered, that includes the stories that I have in works (and the one that I'm focusing on). To top that off, the new manager at our store has been running the cashiers (I'm one of them) to the bone and bare of the nerves and even forced one of our CSM's to turn in a letter of resignation. Next problem that really demoralized me was that my car blew a head gasket. I am down to the point where I can't really focus myself too much on my works and it's only going to get worse with the Halloween/thanksgiving/black Friday season coming up. So that's a thing. And I absolutely freaking hate it. But I will promise this, when I release new chapters for this story, I will release a cluster of them, like maybe three or four. I won't put an estimated date because that puts an expectation on me that I really don't need right now so I hope that my readers will check in to see if I've put them out.

Please bear with me and I'm very sorry for this inconvenience.

ShadowFox


End file.
